


Hard to Believe

by surlybobbies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Dean Winchester, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 20:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surlybobbies/pseuds/surlybobbies
Summary: He was suddenly giddy with the memory of last night, of the risk he took and the reward he received.  Warmth suffused him when he remembered the way Cas’s hands had shaken when he raised them to Dean’s cheeks, the awe on Cas’s face that he was allowed to lean in and -Dean didn’t bother changing; he walked out into the hallway and into the kitchen in faded boxers and the shirt from last night.And waiting there, watching the percolator drip coffee into the carafe?“Cas.”  It was the first thing he’d said that day, and it felt right.





	Hard to Believe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BinJLG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinJLG/gifts).



> This was written for the Profound Bond Gift Exchange. I hope you like it, Jess! <3

When Dean woke up the next morning, he couldn’t quite put his finger on what was different. 

His room, as far as he could tell in the dark, was exactly the same: still slightly cramped, slightly too warm for his liking. He slid his hand under his pillow and was gratified when he felt the cold, comforting lump of his gun under his hand. Then he looked around again and confirmed the fact that he was, as usual, alone. 

It was this thought, however, that prompted the next, and the realization was exhilarating: Alone? No. He wasn’t alone. Alone in his room, yes, but outside? On the other side of the door, down the hallway, in the kitchen? 

Dean looked at the clock and covered a sudden smile with his hand when he saw that it had just passed 6:30am. 

No, he thought. He was not alone.

He didn’t hesitate; he got up. He was suddenly giddy with the memory of last night, of the risk he took and the reward he received. Warmth suffused him when he remembered the way Cas’s hands had shaken when he raised them to Dean’s cheeks, the awe on Cas’s face that he was allowed to lean in and - 

Dean didn’t bother changing; he walked out into the hallway and into the kitchen in faded boxers and the shirt from last night. 

And waiting there, watching the percolator drip coffee into the carafe?

“Cas.” It was the first word he’d said that day, and it felt right.

The angel turned toward Dean. He wasn’t wearing his trench coat or his tie. Dean wished he could have been the one to tug them off, but there’d be plenty of opportunity in the future.

“Dean,” Cas murmured, pleasure softening his face. “I just got in. I didn’t expect you to be up so early.”

Dean dared to approach, to step in closer, to let his arm brush Cas’s sleeve. He watched the coffee drip into the carafe and latched onto the sight because otherwise he’d float away in the surrealness of this early morning, standing casually next to a man he’d wanted to kiss for years, a man he’d finally kissed the night before. 

Cas was watching his face, and it made Dean’s cheeks heat. “Yeah,” Dean muttered. “Woke up feeling… good.” He let his eyes slide over to meet Cas’s. “And you said you’d be back in the morning, so.”

Cas turned to face him more fully. “Are you saying you woke up early for me?” he asked, a little skeptically. “I find that hard to believe.”

Dean reached across to grab a mug. He could feel Cas’s breath warm on his arm. He wanted that breath all over. “Things change,” he said, sounding braver than he felt.

It was a moment before Cas answered, but when he did, there was a small smile on his lips. “They do,” he said softly. Then he touched the hand Dean had on the handle of the carafe, and Dean stilled. He felt lit up from the inside. The light flared at Cas’s next words: “I haven’t greeted you good morning yet.”

Dean let go of the handle. “Yeah?” For one moment he was mortified by the eagerness in his voice, but Cas’s eyes were dipping down to his lips and honestly? Fuck it. He wasn’t the only eager one between them.

Cas’s hand found its way to Dean’s jaw. Dean tried to stifle a shiver, but he knew he failed when he saw Cas’s lips twitch upward. That’s when Cas leaned in. Dean leaned in too.

Their second kiss was just as soft as the first one, though this time the softness was rooted in tenderness rather than nerves. Dean hadn’t had the time or the composure to really enjoy the last one; Cas had been on his way out the door to help Jody, and Dean had let the words spill out on the bunker’s spiral steps in the last few moments before Cas reached the door. So yes, last night’s kiss had been tender and sincere, but it had been born of shock and awe and ended before Dean could properly get into it.

He intended to fix that today. He clutched harder at Cas’s arm, moved his other hand to Cas’s waist, and pressed a little harder. A few seconds later, when Cas tried to draw back, Dean just shook his head and leaned in again. He felt rather than saw Cas’s amused smile, but that was okay because Cas was still kissing him back and Cas’s hands had moved to grip Dean’s hair, just tightly enough to pull a needy noise from the back of Dean’s throat.

Cas drew back at that, soft as sunrise. He was still smiling. His eyes were amused. “Good morning, Dean,” he murmured, affectionate. He curved a hand around Dean’s cheek gently, and that, of all things, made Dean’s face flush.

Still, Dean smiled back. If he had his way, he was going to have thousands more mornings just like this. One day, if he was lucky, he might even wake up and be used to it. “Mornin’, Cas.”


End file.
